Currently, there are a number of conventional methods for preparing multiple test samples, such as test samples for automated liquid chromatography. One of the conventional methods involves filtering and depositing a test sample into each of a number of vials using a syringe and a syringe filter contained therein. The test samples generally are sequentially filtered and deposited into the vials. The vials may be placed in a sampler tray either before or after the test samples have been deposited in the vials. Then the sampler tray and vials are placed in an automated test instrument for liquid chromatography.
Another conventional method of preparing multiple test samples involves the use of a test sample preparation device. Under this approach, the test samples are deposited into a number of wells, each of which contains a filter. A differential pressure across the filter is then applied to the test samples, and under the pressure, the test samples pass through the filters and are deposited into another set of wells. Subsequently, the filtered test samples may be transferred from the wells to a set of vials, which are then placed into a sampler tray. Next, the sampler tray and vials are placed in an automated test instrument for liquid chromatography.
Still another conventional method involves either sequentially or simultaneously filtering multiple test samples, depositing the filtered test samples into vials contained in a rack, and transferring the vials from the rack to a sampler tray.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the conventional methods of preparing multiple test samples. For example, it is time-consuming to sequentially filter test samples and deposit them into vials, to transfer filtered test samples from wells to vials, or to transfer vials from a rack to a sampler tray. Additionally, sample losses occur when test samples are transferred from wells to vials. Further, there is a risk of contamination during the transfer of test samples from wells to vials and during the transfer of vials from a rack to a sampler tray.